Gunn Chase Pryce
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: AU. When Lindsey and Lilah McDonald are hunted by something they can’t stop. It’s up to the Gunn Chase Pryce Agency to come to the Rescue. But who's going to help the Gunn Chase Pryce Agency?


"Gunn, where did you put that broad sword I used on the Vehmann Demon yesterday?" Wesley Wyndham Pryce asked from the weapons closet.

"It's on the list of dust catchers I put in the basement." Cordelia Chase looked up from her computer. "Honestly Wes, if we ever had any clients who are allergic to dust they would be in a coma just walking in the front door."

"Well if someone would help with cleaning," Wes snapped back.

"Are you two ever going to give it a rest?" Charles Gunn sighed putting his comic book beside him on the couch where he was sitting. "Honestly it's like listening to an old married couple."

"Speaking of married couples," Cordy motioned to the door of their office where their two least favorite people, well, after Angel and Darla, were standing.

"Lindsey, Lilah, to what do we owe the displeasure?" Wes walked over to them.

"Something's trying to kill us." Lilah blurted out without a trace of fear on her face. "Ever since we got back from our honeymoon this thing has been following us. Nearly caught us last night when we went out for dinner."

"Why should we help you?" Cordy asked. "I mean you were the only two evil Wolfram and Hart lawyers that survived Darla and Dru's massacre, spent years trying to destroy Ang…people we used to care about, and then decided to join forces in an unholy union."

Lindsey smiled at her slip of speech, "So it's true. You guys have separated from Angel. Look just because we hate Angel doesn't mean we've ever wanted to hurt any of you. As to why you should help us. We are willing to pay and you help people in trouble. We have no one else we can go to since we burned our bridges with the firm. That's what you do. Angel may have given up on your little mission, but you haven't."

&&&

"You can't be serious," Cordy whined at Wes.

"The demon after the McDonald's can only be destroyed by a certain spell and unless you know any other highly powerful witches. We are going to have to ask Willow to come perform the spell." Wes insisted.

&&&

"Willow," Wes smiled brightly as the red headed witch entered the office followed by a blonde woman. "And you brought a guest."

"Hey Wes," Willow returned his smile. "This is my girlfriend Tara. We weren't sure how much power this spell was going to take so I brought my reinforcement, plus a nice excuse for a weekend away from the Hellmouth. Hey Cordy,"

Cordy having entered from the backroom just stared for a second sizing Willow and Tara up. "So this is the girl you dumped Oz for?"

"Act..Act..Actually he left her." Tara stuttered nervously Willow had warned her that Cordelia could be meaner than Anya. Tara smiled when she felt Willow's hand squeeze hers.

"It's okay sweetie," Willow assured her. "Queen C is just upset that they need MY help. By the way, Xander and Anya say hi and Anya in particular wanted me to tell you they are having lots of loud, obnoxious sex and you can't have Xander."

"If I were her I'd be more worried about you. I mean you are the person who has the history of destroying Xander's relationships." Cordy rallied in the verbal tennis match.

"Enough," Wes slammed a book on the desk. "I realize you have a history, but we have two people whose lives depend on the speed and success of the spell."

"It's only Lilah and Lindsey," Cordy sniffed as she grabbed the book open to the spell in question. "It should be pretty simple for you two. Wes, I'll be at home if you need anything." And without another word walked out the door.

&&&

"So are the love witches on their way back to Sunnydale?" Cordy asked from the pot of spaghetti she was stirring as Wes walked through their apartment door.

"No, they are staying a few days," he sighed as he put his coat in the closet. "But the spell worked and the McDonald's check didn't bounce so I say bravo for us." And collapsed on the couch.

"Well, I guess I can handle Willow hanging around," Cordy came into the living room to sit on top of Wes on the couch and kiss him. "As long as she stays away from my guy."


End file.
